Short Message
by Luv10
Summary: "Maafkan aku." Adalah isi dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Taeyong pada mantan kekasihnya, Yuta. Taeyong. Yuta. Taeyu. Yutae


**Short Message**

By : Luv10

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku." Adalah isi dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Taeyong pada mantan kekasihnya, Yuta.

* * *

Malam itu Yuta pulang dengan suasana hati yang begitu buruk. Ia melempar tasnya secara asal begitu memasuki kamar. Tubuhnya langsung dibanting hingga berbaring di atas ranjang. _Sialan_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk memijit kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening.

"Tubuhku rasanya benar-benar remuk…" gumamnya, "Seperti tak memiliki tulang lagi, Ya Tuhan…"

Lima tahun menetap di Korea Selatan, baru kali ini Yuta merasakan beratnya hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, apalagi di Negara yang bukan Negara asalnya. Biasanya Yuta akan menerima kiriman uang tiap bulan dari orangtuanya di Jepang sana. Tapi semenjak dua bulan lalu, orangtuanya membatasi kiriman uang pada Yuta dan meminta anak lelaki mereka untuk mencari pekerjaan sendiri guna menambah simpanan uangnya.

Dan beginilah Yuta sekarang setelah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan percetakan.

Kuliah pagi dan dilanjut oleh bekerja hingga petang. Itu pun kalau tidak lembur, dan sayangnya Yuta lebih sering mendapat lembur daripada jam bekerja biasa. Pulang ketika langit sudah gelap, lupa makan dan kekurangan istirahat lalu dikejar jatuh tempo tugas kuliah adalah keseharian Yuta beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Ternyata dunia ini benar-benar berat untuk dijalani.

"Semuanya semakin buruk. Benar-benar buruk…"

Mata Yuta menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. _Jika saja… jika saja Taeyong ada di sini…_

Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng, "Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang sialan itu, huh? Dia saja sudah tidak mau peduli lagi padamu…"

Lee Taeyong namanya. Pemuda yang Yuta kenal dua tahun lalu di saat masa orientasi kampus. Pemuda yang satu tahun menjadi teman baiknya, dan satu tahun menjadi kekasih yang begitu dicintai juga mencintainya –pikirnya. Lee Taeyong adalah sosok yang selalu membuat beban di bahu Yuta tiba-tiba menghilang hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata dari mulutnya.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak juga tanpa alasan yang jelas melalui pesan singkat, tepat satu bulan lalu. Jangan tanya seberapa terpuruknya Yuta ketika itu.

"Aku harus berhenti memikirkan Taeyong… hal itu takkan baik untuk kebahagiaanku juga dirinya nanti…"

Yuta merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Memikirkan Taeyong hanya membuat airmatanya kembali menetes, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sangat menyebalkan dan menyesakkan.

"Ugh… lagi-lagi aku menangisinya…"

Airmata yang sempat menetes itu dihapusnya secara kasar. Yuta mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. Awalnya ia hendak mengirim pesan pada salah seorang temannya –mungkin _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Tapi begitu melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang tak pernah dibukanya sejak ia terima minggu lalu, Yuta terdiam.

 _Pesan dari Taeyong._

"Apa kubaca saja…?" gumamnya bimbang, "Tapi 'kan aku…"

Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesaknya untuk membaca pesan tersebut. Setelah mengalami pergulatan batin selama beberapa menit, Yuta pun memutuskan untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

Dan setiap kata di pesan itu sukses membuat ia terkejut. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat keluar kamar dengan suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras.

 **~Short Message~**

 _ **Aku tahu aku pasti sudah sangat menyakitimu, 'kan? Oleh karena itu aku mengawali isi pesan ini dengan permintaan maaf yang mungkin takkan pernah kau terima.**_

Hampir saja Yuta terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika sedang berlari menuju pintu. Ia mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya secepat mungkin sebelum pergi keluar apartement tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 _ **Yuta-ya, aku juga tahu kalau kau pasti sangat membenciku saat ini. Tapi aku harap kau masih mau membaca pesan ini.**_

"Taksi!"

Yuta memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Ia memasuki mobil berwarna kuning itu dengan cepat, "Rumah sakit Gangnam! Yang cepat!" ucapnya tak sabar pada sang supir taksi.

 _ **Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, apakah kau mau percaya padaku? Ah, bukankah itu sebuah pertanyaan bodoh? Setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, kenapa aku masih berharap lebih?**_

Ponsel itu digenggamnya erat-erat. Di dalam taksi, Yuta berusaha mati-matian menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di kedua matanya. Hanya dengan satu kedipan, mata cairan bening itu bisa saja jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dan Yuta bukanlah lelaki yang cengeng. Sebisa mungkin, ia akan menahan airmatanya. Ia takkan mau menangisi seseorang yang kurang ajar seperti Lee Taeyong.

"Dasar sialan… kau benar-benar manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal, Lee Taeyong!"

 _ **Mungkin setelah kau membaca pesan ini, entah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap untuk bisa kembali melihat senyumanmu, walaupun aku tahu senyuman itu takkan pernah kau berikan untukku seperti dulu lagi.**_

"Paman, apakah bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi jalan di depan sedang macet parah. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan."

Yuta berdecak kecewa. Kumpulan kendaraan yang saling membunyikan klakson di depannya jelas memperlihatkan betapa semrawutnya jalanan saat ini. Ia terduduk lemas di dalam taksi dengan kedua mata yang kemudian di pejamkan. Airmatanya menetes.

"Kumohon, Taeyong… kumohon…"

 _ **Waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Oleh karena itu aku akan langsung mengatakan tujuanku mengirim pesan ini padamu.**_

 _ **Yuta, aku ingin memberitahumu betapa besarnya rasa cintaku untukmu. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakku untuk kehilanganmu barang sekali pun. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, hingga di saat terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu secara langsung, aku selalu mencintaimu.**_

Dari satu tetes menjadi aliran airmata yang begitu deras. Yuta terisak dengan ponsel yang digenggam olehnya semakin kuat. Kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh sosok Taeyong saat ini. Taeyong yang pada kenyataannya, tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, sejahat apapun perlakuan pemuda itu yang sudah mencampakkannya.

Dan hal itu tak pernah berubah hingga detik ini.

 _ **Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku bertingkah laku seperti 'bukan diriku sekali' asal kau tahu saja. Nakamoto Yuta adalah sosok manusia yang sudah dengan seenaknya memporak-porandakan kehidupanku. Membuatku berpikir bahwa tak ada yang lebih penting lagi di dunia ini selain senyuman yang selalu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.**_

Setelah taksi yang ditumpanginya lepas dari kemacetan, Yuta kembali meminta sang supir untuk mengendarai taksinya lebih cepat lagi, "Paman, bisakah lebih cepat? Aku sedang mengejar waktu saat ini!"

"Baik, tuan."

 _ **Cinta ini membuatku gila. Membuatku tak mau peduli hal lain selain dirimu. Termasuk dengan tubuhku sendiri yang semakin lama kondisinya semakin memburuk pun, aku tak peduli. Asalkan kau ada di sampingku.**_

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung rumah sakit yang berdiri kokoh. Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, Yuta langsung berlari keluar taksi dan memasuki gedung yang merupakan fasilitas umum itu. Ia tak peduli bahwa penampilannya yang berantakan menyita perhatian banyak orang. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri resepsionis yang tengah berjaga.

"Pasien bernama Lee Taeyong!"

 _ **Yuta-ya, aku bisa melihat waktunya semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Aku sangat takut. Aku takut kau akan menangis bila aku tiba-tiba saja harus pergi. Aku takut kau akan begitu bersedih dan terpuruk jika aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.**_

 _ **Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyakitimu sebagai salah satu cara agar airmatamu tak menetes ketika aku pergi nanti. Maaf karena keputusan yang sangat egois dariku itu.**_

"Pasien bernama Lee Taeyong… kamar apa?"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, tuan."

Kata 'sebentar' yang baru saja Yuta dengar dari resepsionis itu sepertinya berbeda makna dengan kata 'sebentar' yang ia inginkan saat ini. Ujung salah satu sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tak sabar di kala sang resepsionis dengan serius mencari nama Taeyong dalam daftar pasien di layar komputernya.

"Ah, pasien Lee Taeyong…"

 _ **Tapi kemudian aku menyesalinya. Karena di saat terakhirku, aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang begitu kuinginkan kehadirannya. Aku tak bisa melihat senyuman manis yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.**_

"…telah meninggal empat hari yang lalu karena kanker pankreas."

Ketika itu, Yuta tahu bahwa hidupnya sudah lebih hancur lagi.

 _ **Jadi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua dengan mengunjungiku dan memberikan senyumanmu untuk terakhir kalinya? Rumah sakit Gangnam. Aku menunggumu.**_

 **~Short Message~**

Tak pernah Yuta bayangkan kalau ternyata pesan singkat yang dianggurkannya selama satu minggu itu merupakan pesan terakhir yang Taeyong kirim padanya, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu pergi karena ajal telah menjemput. Yuta tak mengerti, perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini? Sakit? Kecewa? Menyesal? Marah? Entahlah…

Yang jelas, seluruh emosi negative itu menumpuk dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini… dasar bodoh… kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal… semua ini mungkin… takkan terjadi, bodoh…"

Duduk di taman sembari memegang erat ponselnya adalah hal yang kini bisa Yuta lakukan. Pernahkah kau membayangkan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti bagimu secara tiba-tiba? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu takkan pernah kembali lagi padamu?

Itulah yang Yuta rasakan kini.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku, kau bilang kau ingin melihat senyumanku lagi… tapi kenapa kau malah pergi, Taeyong-ah…" lirihnya sembari terisak, "Taeyong-ah… kau benar-benar jahat… segala perlakuanmu padaku sangat jahat… kau mengakhiri hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas… kini kau pergi meninggalkanku dan takkan pernah kembali lagi? Jangan bercanda…"

Kepalanya menunduk. Yuta membawa ponselnya ke dalam dekapannya. Kemudian tanpa diduga, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang lain yang melintas di dekatnya. _Taeyong… Taeyong… Taeyong… jangan pergi… kembalilah kemari… aku merindukanmu…_

"Aku minta maaf Taeyong-ah, oleh karena itu kumohon kembalilah… jangan pergi dan tetaplah di sampingku…" lirihnya yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan, "Tak peduli seberapa sering kau menyakitiku, tak peduli seberapa sering kau berbuat jahat padaku, aku akan selalu di sisimu… Aku mohon…"

Namun seberapa kuat keinginan Yuta untuk kembali bersama Taeyong, Tuhan tak mengizinkan hal tersebut terjadi bila waktunya belum tiba. Jadi, apa yang kini bisa Yuta lakukan selain menangisi kepergian orang bodoh yang begitu dicintainya itu?

Walau Yuta tahu, tangisannya tidak bisa membuat Taeyong bangkit dari kematian.

 _ **Maafkan aku…**_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Taeyu... couple NCT favorit pertama saya, maaf nasib kalian harus tragis:')

 **Review?**


End file.
